


If It Was Better Like This

by wanderingspiders



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingspiders/pseuds/wanderingspiders
Summary: Connor helps Alice sleep.(Alternate Universe where Connor is Kara. yeah. idk)





	If It Was Better Like This

**Author's Note:**

> takes place whne they car break down and they find that amusement place. i just love the idea of connor being a father to alice ok.

The fire did little to block out the freezing temperatures thanks to the raging blizzard outside, but for now, it was the only thing they had at the moment.

Alice didn't like this place. The floors creaked way too much, and the sound of snow thrashing against the worn down windows sent chills up her spine that weren't there already. Not to mention, they were forced to camp in an abandoned amusement park for the night due to their car conveniently breaking down. The idea of abandoned places always made Alice anxious, though she tried her best to keep calm so that Connor and Luther wouldn't worry for her. They already had too much to worry about.

"Are you cold, Alice?" Connor spoke up from behind her. She whipped around to look at him, and nodded with a solemn expression that never seemed to leave her face. Connor frowned in concern, and walked towards the young girl. He got on his knees to meet the little girl's level, and placed his hand gently on her forehead. His face dropped even more when he noticed that she was warm. Too warm. "Seems like a high fever. You should really get some rest." He said, taking his hand off of her.

He walked her towards the fireplace, taking notice of the creaky floors and the windy windows as the ominous sounds of wind ringed outside. Poor Alice. He knew that she must've been scared of this place. It didn't make him so happy to be here, either, but he'd rather this than anything else that could've possibly happened to them hours ago.

As he sat her down onto the floor and set her pillow for her to rest her head on, the memories of being trapped in that contraption that man built flooded his mind. He felt lightheaded thinking about it. The way he was lifted up in the air, the way that his mind was being corrupted before his very eyes and there was not much he could do about it. He thought it was over. He thought that he'd be totally reset, and he'd either become Zlatko's slave or be sold off to who knows where, never ever being able to see Alice's face again. What scared him the most, is thinking about what could've happened to the poor little girl. The things Zlatko would try to do to her. It physically made him sick, though he tried not to show it.  
He thought about if he wouldn't of let those androids free. If Luther didn't take the gun away from Zlatko when he tried to shoot Connor and Alice down. He thought of all the worst possible outcomes, and all of them made him feel even more nauseous.

"What's wrong, Connor?" Connor was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his daughter's voice. "Oh, it's...it's nothing...must be the cold getting to me." He tried to grin at her to show that everything was alright, but his smile fell as soon as it rose. Thankfully, Alice believed him. "You should stay near the fire, then."  
"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine, Alice. Your the one that should really be getting warm."

"Will we ever be a normal family, Connor?" Alice asked. The question came out of nowhere, but it wasn't like she didn't ask these sort of questions before. He thought about it for a second, and realized there was a big chance that that wouldn't happen. He had no optimistic thoughts about what was in store for them in the future, as they quite literally could've lost each other a few hours ago. Who knew, the place they were going could've been a big strategic trap to lure poor androids into. Neither Connor or Luther were sure about the place. However, they had no choice at this point but to believe. They had to strive. If not for freedom, then for Alice. Without them, she'd be alone, scared and lost. And...without Alice, Connor wouldn't be anything.

"Yeah," He answered. "Once we get across the border, we'll get a nice house...maybe I can find a job...it'll be nice."  
While he said this, he rubbed her arm in a consoling way which made the little girl feel safer than she felt ever since they stepped into this building.  
When he heard no response from Alice, he kissed her on the cheek and readjusted her blanket so it could cover all of her body. "Get your rest. Goodnight, Alice." He spoke, before moving to get back on his feet. Before he could, though, a small hand that grabbed onto his arm stopped him. "What's wrong?"  
"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"  
Oh...a bedtime story. Connor never thought he'd be able to tell one of those to Alice, though he wish he could've. Her home life was so hectic, and what with her father always finding something to be angry about, they never could find peace.  
It was refreshing to know that at least now, they had a little bit of it.  
Connor grinned for real, this time, since he'd finally be able to tell her a story. "I have over 5,000 bedtime stories memorized in my head. I can tell you any story you want."  
"I want you to make up a story." Alice said. Connor was confused at first, but he couldn't resist Alice's eyes, so he complied. "A made up story? Hm...how do I start?"  
"With anything." She answered.

"Well, let's see. Once upon a time, there was a...little girl, that lived in a broken home. She was lost for some time, until she met an android...that, was also lost, just like her. One day, they decided to leave, so they both can be free. Upon leaving, they met another android on the way," Connor paused to take a glance at Luther, who was sitting by the windows, minding his own business. "that agreed to help them. They all faced many obstacles, hardships, and moments of tragedy, but...what mattered to them was the fact that they wanted to be free...and most importantly, free together."

"How does the story end?" Alice asked, genuinely curious. Connor thought of something. "They all found what they were looking for, and lived happily ever after."  
When Connor finished the story, Alice looked away from him, as if she had a bad realization. "Stories always have happy endings, but real life isn't like that."  
The man was at a loss for words. He didn't want to tell her that wasn't true, because it was, so he decided to be real with her. "That's...true. Not all people's stories have happy endings to them. But, I assure you, our story will have a happy ending...no matter what happens." He said, trying his best to make sense to the little girl. "Now, get your sleep. Goodnight, Alice." He said for the final time before kissing her forehead. Once she closed her eyes, he went to stand up.

Seems like she knew a little more than he thought she did.

Most of him didn't know if it was better like this, but a part of him knew that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> no jerrys for u


End file.
